


My Ankle Throbs like My Heart Does

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d spilt his coffee on himself, lost his keys to the office, misfiled most of his paperwork and then decided that he could block a rather bulky man from running from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ankle Throbs like My Heart Does

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just gave up on my titles XD

“You’re too damn stubborn.” Sebastian sighed after being rejected twice in his offers to help Joseph up to his front door.

“It’s just a sprained ankle.” Joseph said, hopping up the steps to the door but of course, he had to just miss the next step causing him to stumble and nearly forcing him to use his injured foot to catch himself but Sebastian’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him up.

“You gonna accept my help this time?”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope.” He hefted Joseph up to the door, allowing the younger man to unlock the home before he carried Joseph to his couch. “There.” He said setting him on the cushions.

“Now, let’s get your leg up and some ice.”

“I can grab the ice pa-”

“Nope.” Sebastian pushed him back down. “Sit still.”

Joseph was determined to get up and grab the ice pack on his own but Sebastian stared him down. When he realized his partner was going to give up, he released an overdramatic sigh, slumping into the couch cushions. “Fine. You win.”

“I should.” He ruffled Joseph’s hair, forcing the black strands out of their professional position to fall in Joseph’s eyes. “Be back.”

Joseph grumbled, pushing his hair back into place before dropping his arms to his side and glaring at his ankle. Joseph should have known it was going to be an awful day for him when he burnt his toast. Throughout the rest of the day, he’d been messing up in ways that made him feel like a child just learning to walk. He’d spilt his coffee on himself, lost his keys to the office, misfiled most of his paperwork and then decided that he could block a rather bulky man from running from them. They had a lead in a robbery and the man they had come to talk had decided half way through the conversation to run for it. Joseph, not thinking as clearly as he should have, thought he could stop the man but all he ended up doing was becoming a human bowling pin with the ease the man knocked him aside, forcing him to stumble down the stairs and land awkwardly on his ankle.  
Sebastian had caught the guy thankfully and the Chief was nice enough to give them both the rest of the day off. “Back baby.” Joseph was snapped from his thoughts as Sebastian’s voice entered his ears.

He set the blue ice pack down then oriented Joseph so he was lying lengthwise on the couch, foot propped up on the armrest. “Seb?”

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t really comfortable. Shouldn’t my head be on the armrest and my leg supported with pillows?”

“I’m done yet, jeez.” Sebastian huffed as he removed Joseph’s socks and rolled up his pant leg. “Be patient Glasses.”

Joseph opened his mouth but it promptly closed with the shiver that ran up his spine when Sebastian placed the icepack on his bare, bruised, swollen ankle. “Ah, that’s cold!”

“Kinda the point genius.”

“Shut up.”

Sebastian kissed him. “Can’t do that.” He smirked down at him. “Now, I’m gonna get us somethin’ to drink, pop in a movie and you’re gonna rest on the couch until I carry ya to bed.” Joseph crossed his arms, pouting like a child which only made Sebastian laugh. He kissed him again then returned to the kitchen.

Joseph released another deep sigh as he closed his eyes. He still wasn’t comfortable but the thought of doing nothing but watch a movie with Sebastian was a nice idea. “Okay, we got a warm cup of tea with honey for you.” Sebastian said once he returned. “And a plain tea for me.”

“Thank you Seb.” Joseph said, eager for a taste of his favorite tea.

“Yep, now sit up.” Sebastian said, placing his hands on Joseph’s shoulders, helping the process, lowering Joseph back down so now the younger man’s head rested on his thighs. “This more comfortable?”

“Ah, much.” He agreed taking his tea. “So, what movie?”

“I dunno, pick one.”

“One we both haven’t seen before, just no cop movies. I don’t want to think about how awful I screwed up today.”

“Hey, ya tried. Points for doing that.”

“Tried and failed.”

“I wouldn’t really say failed, just…weren’t big enough. Ya know, maybe join me at the gym and we can buff you out.”

“No, thank you.” Joseph said. “I’m not a gym person.”

“I know, I know.” Sebastian ruffled his hair again.

Throughout the movie and after his tea was finished, Joseph found Sebastian to be the one on the verge of sleep. When the movie was over, Joseph remained silent for a moment until he heard the snores of his partner. Smiling to himself, he carefully sat up and stood, hobbling to the kitchen to place the melted icepack in the sink.

He returned to the living room, flicked off the TV and this time he oriented Sebastian to lay lengthwise on the cushions. He grabbed a spare blanket from the hall closet then climbed over Sebastian to lie securely beside him. He removed his glasses, placing them on the coffee table then laid the blanket across them, closing his eyes with his head resting on Sebastian’s shoulder. They were still dressed for work, making it not entirely comfortable but Joseph didn’t exactly care when Sebastian’s arms instinctively wrapped around him. Though his ankle still throbbed, it had dulled quite a bit however the throbbing of his heart never dulled whenever his partner, his lover, his best friend was at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt my own ankle today because of my stupid stairs so I made Joseph share my pain...now if only I had my own Sebastian...or a William T. Spears <3


End file.
